vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (Gabriel Dropout)
Summary or for short is the main protagonist of the story, and an angel who was the top of her class but turned into a 'Faillen Angel' after her newfound addiction to video games. Originally, Gabriel was a prodigy angel from Heaven and number one of the Angel School, known to be very "angelic". She has a perfect and good personality, being kind, friendly, diligent and polite. This personality extends to the short time when she came to the human world until she finally finds out about MMORPG game in her laptop, her personality changed to the "Faillen Angel". As the "Faillen Angel", Gab is the opposite of what she was, sarcastic, uncaring and lazy. As time goes, her personality sunk even more to the point where she is not shy to use deception in order to keep everything going to her interest, such as lying and acting to her sister Zelel that she is still the "Prodigy Angel" she was and finally she remained as a "Fallen Angel" until the end. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with magic. At least High 6-B possibly 5-B with The First Trumpet Of Apocalypse Name: Gabriel White Tenma Origin: Gabriel Dropout Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Angel, Fallen Angel, Faillen Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Genius Intelligence, Pressure Points (Paralyzed Satania by chopping her neck with her hand), Multiple Personalities (Changes her personality when she met her older sister Zelel), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Levitation, Bow Mastery, Weapon Creation, Flight (All angels and devils can fly with their wings), Healing (Can make blind people see), Summoning (Has summoned angels with Raphiel), Teleportation (Teleported every logs including Vignette, Satania, Raphiel and herself to a place where the students are) BFR (Teleported Vignette and Satania to the forest), Transformation (Can disguise as a human and transform into an angel), Cloth Manipulation (Her cloth changes when she transforms), Portal Creation, Barrier Creation (Can create a barrier that no one can hear or see inside of it), Purification (Can purify a demon), Spatial Manipulation (Shoot an arrow which it went through the television screen to purify a demon), Telekinesis (Not combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see through ghosts), Aura (Every angels and devils has aura) Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Comparable to Vigne who blasted Gabriel's room with a single blow. Was able to destroy concrete with a casual kick), higher with Magic (Capable of killing a devil in a single hit with her Angel Bow). At least Large Country level, possibly Planet level with The First Trumpet of Apocalypse (Might destroy the earth with just one blow of the trumpet as Vignette says) Speed: Subsonic (Fast enough to hand chop Satania's neck as shown here) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Too weak to raise her sister), Unknown (Since she isn't still going to the earth) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ Durability: At least Wall level+ (Can take hits from Vigne) Stamina: Below Average Level, High (when serious) Range: Standard Melee Range physically, possibly Hundreds of meters with her Angel Bow Standard Equipment: An Angel Bow, The First Trumpet Of Apocalypse Intelligence: Genius. When she was still in heaven, she was also known as a genius and number one of the Angel School. However, she’s still the prodigy and overarchiver even when she’s lazy or didn’t care about anything. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Lazy and sarcastic, she's likely not stronger than some angels or her older sister in heaven. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gabriel Dropout Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Angels Category:Athletes Category:Fallen Angels Category:Gamers Category:Geniuses Category:Sadists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Students Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Perception Users Category:Purification Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5